


We Can Do This

by LukeWarm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, US election, election, eventual angst, fluffy to sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWarm/pseuds/LukeWarm
Summary: The news came in and hit him so hard. He wanted to vomit and scream and cry all at once. It was Trump. England and America get through the 2016 election. USUK/UKUS rated T for slight swearing and innuendos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to mention that this is an AU type of fic, as many people like to tell me that canonically America does not lean either way towards one party, but in this fic he does have a sort of bias. I tried to keep him neutral, but seeing as the countries take on the feelings of its citizens as a whole, I figured he wouldn't lean towards Trump as many citizens are scared right now. Other than that, I hope you like it! And please, do not get nasty about politics in the comments because this was just a little fanfiction I made. I'm not sure if I should continue it, but that depends.

The news came in and hit him so hard. He wanted to vomit and scream and cry all at once. It was Trump.

America had been going through a rough patch recently, what with the recent election and all, but he was able to get through it with the help of his boyfriend, England. America was expecting the worst to happen, but England would just hug him and tell him that it would all turn out okay. So when America had looked up at the big television screen in the middle of the tense party waiting for the election results, he couldn't have felt more betrayed. Trump had won. Tears welled in his eyes and he had to excuse himself to prevent from making a fool of himself. He couldn't help it. It must've been all the Hillary supporters breaking down across the country that were making him this way. God, why did he have to share the same reactions as his people? To be fair though, he really felt like crying before, because he knew how hard it would be to get by without Obama anymore. It wasn't until he heard a faint "America" come from down the hall did he look up. England was there with a worried look on his face at the sight of a crying superpower.

"Oh god, sorry Artie, I just had to get out of there," he got out through sniffles. When England was close enough to touch, he started to rub circles on America's back.

"I understand. It'll be really hard to get used to him being in office. I'm sure he's going to have a lot to say about how you live your life as well," England commented. America couldn't help but think how England wasn't helping the situation, but forgave him knowing that it would be difficult to know what to say. Instead he opted for loosely grasping at him for a hug. England quickly accepted and gripped him tightly, accepting the sobs into his shoulder.

* * *

 

The coming days were nothing to cherish. In fact, America was dreading them. It was customary that after the election, and until the inauguration, the president-elect was to get adjusted around the country’s personification. It always came as a shock when a new president would find out about Alfred, because that finally gave a face to the concept of a nation. When Obama had taken office and met America, he smiled huge and gladly shook Alfred’s hand while expressing his thanks to such a great nation.

And every since Alfred had started to date Arthur, it also became customary to introduce both. Alfred in the past usually wasn’t allowed to date, no matter how much he asked, but after the start of their ‘special relationship’ and the two countries growing closer as allies, Alfred was permitted to ask Arthur out. Ever since, they have both introduced themselves together, just to be safe and prevent any surprises.

Obama had been perfectly fine with them and encouraged England to spend time in the White House with Alfred to keep the nation happy. In fact, Arthur spent a great deal of time there, and, if Alfred had been busy, Arthur would spend time with Michelle chit chatting for hours or working with her daughters on proper etiquette.

That’s why America felt only despair when he heard the news of the election. He knew Trump wouldn’t tolerate England hanging around so much or even their relationship. He also knew it was probably best if England wasn’t around because he knew how much Arthur hated Trump. It was borderline the same as his hatred for France. So, as America waited in the lounge with England for Trump to arrive and learn of the existence of personified nations, he couldn’t help but clench England’s hand.

“You mind letting up, Love?” England piped up, flexing his hand under America’s brute strength. Realizing he was hurting the other, Alfred let go and wiped his sweaty palm on his pants.

“Sorry, I’m so nervous and scared at what’s going to happen. I have no idea what to say to him,” America muttered. Silence followed as England was at a lost for what to say, as he was nervous himself. Just as the silence began to grow uncomfortable, a service agent announced that Trump was about to enter. Breaths were held as the double doors opened to reveal none other than the president elect. Both America and England stood to greet him, and America only felt a bit better when Obama followed after to start the meeting.

“Now, I had mentioned a peculiar part of the job, but I think you will grow used to it,” Obama started before motioning his arm towards the two nations to introduce themselves.

“Hello, Mr. Trump, I am the United States of America,” Alfred greeted while shaking his hand properly. Trump only gave a curious eyebrow raise before shaking England’s hand.

“Yes, and I am the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. England if you’d like,” England breathed after the long winded reply. Trump continued to look confused before looking back at Obama. After a beat he burst into laughter.

“I get it, some sort of joke, right?” Everyone remained silent and waited for it to sink in for him. When there was no reply Obama cleared his throat.

“Afraid not. You see, a secret you must learn to keep is that every nation has a personified version to match. They are immortal beings that share the effects of the nation itself. The United States of America here, will become someone you go to for almost every decision to ensure the safety of our country,” he explained and America blushed a little at the mention of himself. Trump looked back at America and gave a confident chuckle.

“Who would’ve thought, huh? Well, I get why this one’s here, but what about the other?” Trump questioned, pointing at England. Arthur gulped a bit at the spotlight being on him and prepared the little speech he’d been working on all week in his head.

“Ah, yes, you see, as you are probably aware, America and England have had a ‘special relationship’ for several decades and I am here to ensure that doesn’t change. As well, the personified nations of the world still feel and act the same as humans do, and America and I have seen it fit that we have a more intimate relationship in time’s past. So, we find it rightful that you get to know me as well to prevent any unsuspected issues.” When England finished it was silent again, which was only broken by Obama and America laughing. England blushed madly and felt embarrassment sink in.

“England, you didn’t have to be so formal,” America laughed out. This earned him an elbow to the ribs and a muttered “wanker”.

“What England was trying to explain is that, along with our nations being close, the two here have also decided to date each other,” Obama explained. Trump was quiet and his facial expression didn’t change from its disgusted look.

“But, you both look like men,” Trump stated more than asked. Everyone tensed up again knowing his stance on this political issue.

“Ah, yes, well, um, in today’s age though, it’s more accepted for two men to be together and I really, really, really like him, y’know?” America started to break down a little and feel less confident. England caught on and grabbed his hand again to reassure him. Trump didn’t react and instead scoffed.

“You let this happen?” He asked Obama, while pointing at the two. Obama looked personally offended as Trump questioned his judgement.

“Yes, actually. I see no problem in this. America is free to feel how he wants. He is the country of freedom, so why can’t he love who he wants to love?” Obama defended himself. Alfred and Arthur both shared a look and blushed furiously when Obama mentioned the word love. Trump let out a gruff noise and looked towards America.

“Well, I’ll have you know that no country of mine will be gay. Once I’m in office, this,” he pointed between the two, “will not be happening.” Anger filled America and he clutched England a little closer, as if he was afraid Trump would sweep him away.

“You can’t tell me what to do! I have more power over you,” Alfred defended. Trump laughed at that and was about to say something when Obama interrupted.

“I’ll have you know he’s right,” Obama stated darkly. “Since I’ve been in office I established a new rule about the president dictating the country’s life. After America informed me of the rough past of presidents controlling his every move, I made sure to implement something to prevent that ever happening again.” Trump looked unamused at the threat.

“Oh, yeah? And what’s stopping me?” he egged on.

“Any future president for the next 100 years who tries to control or affect the nation’s life without the nation’s consent, can and will be impeached, no questions asked. I have every government official on board and ready to protect this nation and it’s well being, so if you care about this position at all, you will not try anything,” Obama informed in a more serious tone than his usual one. One could barely see a flash of panic in Trump’s eyes before he turned a cold gaze to the two lovers. After a moment of consideration, he nodded.

“Fine, but that doesn’t mean I have to be pleasant.” Alfred let out a breath and looked at Arthur who donned a look of worry and sadness. In response Alfred hugged him close. Trump made a sound of disgust before concluding the meeting. After he had left America felt tears well up in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Artie. I wish I could be stronger for you,” he mumbled into England’s hair. England pushed a bit away from America to look at his face and started to wipe the tears away.

“It’s fine, Love. You’ve always been strong for me. It’s time for me to be strong.”

“I’m never letting him take you away from me,” Alfred confessed before pulling Arthur back into a hug.

* * *

 

It seemed no matter where America was, Trump had something rude to say about his sexuality. He would ask questions and then make a rude comment, only to ask another question. Alfred started to pick up on this during the typical celebration dinner he was forced to go to every four years. He was seated at a table for eight, and in that eight there was Alfred, Arthur, and Trump. Obama had been seated with Michelle somewhere on the opposite of the room, leaving Alfred to fend for himself. It started when he arrived. He was alone then, as Arthur went to hang up their coats.

“Where’s your gay boyfriend?” Trump quipped, laughing a little at what he thought was an insult.

“I feel it is kind of redundant when you say ‘gay boyfriend’ to me. If he’s my boyfriend, of course he’s gay,” America shot back. “And he’ll be here, so don’t worry, you’ll be able to stare at him all night,” America smiled to himself after that last comeback.

“Ugh, why would I stare at him? That is disgusting. I have a wife, I’ll let you know,” Trump responded by pointing his thumb towards Malania seated next to him. She didn’t stop her conversation to acknowledge him, though.

“Well, I’m just saying, because I know he’s pretty attractive. But, I thought you were more into the daughter type?” America met Trump’s gaze confidently before Arthur showed up and Trump turned back to his wife. Alfred instantly perked up at the sight of Arthur and was gentleman enough to pull out his chair for him to sit.

“Come on, America, I’m not a girl. I can sit by myself,” Arthur commented, even though he secretly enjoyed the attention. Alfred pecked him on the cheek before sitting again and getting situated.

“Just showing you how much I love ya,” Alfred winked. Trump turned his attention back to the nation with another question.

“You know, that’s something I’ve been wondering actually, who is the girl in the relationship?” Both nations sat with incredulous looks on their faces at the ridiculous question. Both couldn’t help but wonder if Trump had even ever met a gay person.

“Uh, well, we’re both guys, so, neither?” Arthur tried to answer. Trump just sighed and rubbed his hand on his forehead.

“No, I mean, like during sex who plays the girl?” Arthur scoffed at the topic the conversation turned to, as it was not appropriate at all for a dinner celebrating the man across from him.

“Uh, I think he means who tops and who bottoms,” Alfred sort of whispered to Arthur, as to not disrupt the other conversations around him. Arthur sighed and slapped Alfred’s arm lightly.

“I kind of figured, dingus.” Trump waited for his answer, and England couldn’t believe he actually wanted to know. He fidgeted slightly before answering. “Uh, well, you see it’s kind of both. We like to switch it up. But, I would say Alfred is mostly the bottom,” he responded truthfully. Alfred looked shocked at England, not realizing he was actually going to answer.

“Dude! You can’t just tell him that!” he panicked. England scoffed and brushed it off like nothing.

“Come on, It’s not that bad,” he reassured.

“Ugh, yes it is. How gross, who’d have thought my strong, powerful nation was a wuss in bed,” Trump commented, leaning back in his chair. England turned, offended at what he had just said.

“Excuse me? Being a bottom doesn’t make you a wuss. In fact, America here is a global superpower as well as a bottom, so why don’t you go shove-” Alfred interrupted Arthur’s little speech before he said something he really regretted.

“Okay, why don’t we just have a friendly meal tonight, as we are in public and do not want to make a scene,” America rushed to cool the tension. Trump and England continued to glare for a second until they mutually agreed to be civil.

The night continued that way. Every few minutes a disagreement would break out over America and England’s relationship and then America would diffuse it. At one point he had even texted Obama to stop over to help out because he couldn’t control it. Near the end of the event, an interesting conversation sparked.

“I don’t even understand how you two got together in the first place,” Trump stated, exasperated. Instead of getting angry, surprisingly, England just sighed happily and recalled the event.

“I do. He was so sweet I couldn’t help it,” England looked up at America with loving eyes and America felt his heart skip. “It was on Valentine’s day, America is a sucker for cliches,” he giggled. “He bought me 5 dozen roses and my favorite tea. Oh, and the look on his face when he asked me on a date was priceless! He was so flustered,” England continued to reminisce while America turned a deep shade of red. He really had gone all out to get England’s attention. Trump made a gagging noise and turned away, signaling the end of the conversation. England scoffed and slumped in his seat.

“Hey, why don’t we just go home? It’s almost over anyway, and I wanna spend some time with you before you go.” Alfred nudged Arthur with his elbow. He knew that anymore of this would throw Arthur off the edge, and wanted to have some peaceful time with him. Arthur looked at him and smiled, knowing that his boyfriend was caring of his feelings.

“You’re right. I’ll go get our coats, meet me at the car,” England said while getting up. America followed suit.

“Going already? I thought the party just started,” Trump chimed in. Alfred rolled his eyes and wished Trump goodbye before the two nations left.

* * *

 

They did not get much time to themselves. About 15 minutes after getting to the hotel, Alfred received a call from Obama telling him he needed to get to the White House for some last minute work. With a sigh, Alfred obliged. Arthur insisted on coming to keep busy, but mostly because the two nations rarely had time to visit each other and any moment spent with Alfred was enough.

It didn’t matter, though, as England spent most of his time lounging around as America ran back and forth, gathering, filing, and signing paperwork. England couldn’t keep up so he opted to sit on the main couch while working on needlepoint. It truly was the only thing that kept him distracted, other than America.  What England didn’t know, is that Trump showed up at one point for his own business, and was not pleased to see the island nation there as well.

“Ugh, I should’ve guessed you would have such a girly hobby.” The comment made England look up at the man in front of him. His face instantly dropped.

“Yeah, I should’ve guessed that the dinner wouldn’t be the last I’ve seen of you,” England hissed back, trying to return to his work.

“Whatever, you just better not get in anyone’s way here,” Trump waved his hand in a sweeping motion as he walked away and down the hall. England grit his teeth as to keep his cool. How that man could rile him up. After that encounter he found it harder to focus and got frustrated. He then decided it would be best to just take a nap until America could take a break, so he wasn’t falling asleep in the middle of conversation.

America noticed this about half an hour later when he made his way through the lounge connecting the east and west wings. He was on his way to get Biden to sign a document when he noticed his resting boyfriend. He couldn’t help but feel guilty as he hadn’t given him enough attention since they got there, and now he was asleep. Alfred sighed and set his stack of papers on the coffee table. He worked his way next to England on the couch, enough to hold him in his slumber. America figured he could spare a few minutes to cuddle and rest a bit. England noticed the shuffling on the furniture and turned to press himself closer to America.

“I thought you had work?” England mumbled into the larger’s chest.

“Yeah, but it can wait. I’m sure Biden is somewhere planning pranks on Trump anyway.” America was amused with the thought of Joe hiding all the pens because he had insisted Trump was bringing his own ‘Pence’. He thought he should help him later in his series of pranks, but for now he needed some love to feel less stressed out.

* * *

 

“Russia?” America shouted, springing out of his chair with a bewildered look on his face.

“Yes, I mean they did say that building the bridge between our two countries would be best now that I’m in office,” Trump explained. To be fair, this was the least extravagant and more well thought out part of Trump’s campaign, so he was right in this position. If only America wasn’t deathly afraid of the Russian personification.

“Okay, I get it and all, it would be good, but that guy scares the hell out of me! And I’m sure he won’t want to be seeing my face anytime soon,” America complained. He wasn’t wrong either. What  Trump hadn’t know is that America and Russia were considered an item at one point. It only happened because America felt pressured into the relationship (who wouldn’t) and thought it would be a great way to get England’s attention. In the end, it hadn’t really worked out and America ended it. In a very terrible way. By cheating. A bit later the Cold War was sparked out of the tension and they haven’t got along since.

“Well, I’m sure he can get over it. It’s not just about you guys, you know? It’s for the bettering of the citizens,” Trump eased. While America was shocked at how prepared he was, America wasn’t ready to take the step.

“Maybe, yeah we could try. But, if it starts to go south, I’m pulling us out of there.” With that said, America knew he was in for a long speech with England that night.

  



	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so I've been working on this part for a long time only because I was unsure if I should continue, but I kept adding bit by bit and I figured "Why not post the next chunk I made?". Still don't know if it's worth continuing, but here we are.   
> I should also mention Russia is probably going to be mentioned heavily from here on out what with the whole "rigging election" thing, and he will be portrayed as a nastier character. I don't really appreciate fanfiction where he's displayed as an abusive person (especially towards America because I actually kind of like RusAme a bit) but in this case that's just how it turned out based on what's happening in the world.   
> Again, please don't get mean or nasty about politics in the comments, I don't have time for negativity.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” England frowned at America from the bed. He had set down the book he was so entrenched in after Alfred had started to act a little weird. “If you’re trying to tell me something, Alfred, just be straightforward. You know I don’t like games.” America could tell England was being serious as he used his human name opposed to his country name. He took an audible gulp and tried to rephrase what he had just said.

“By order of Trump I am opening up relations with Russia again,” he sped out. Get it over with, rip it off like a bandaid, these phrases kept running through his mind and he let the news out. A noticeable shift had taken place after the words were spoken and america waited for England’s reaction. He kept his eyes fixated on the ground so as to not meet the angry eyes of his lover. He knew how much England hated Russia. He knew England held a grudge against Russia for the horrible things he’d done to America. And he knew England would not be happy about this.

A few minutes went by without any movement or sound and America couldn’t tell how upset England would be. He was most likely so furious he couldn’t speak. Alfred decided to steal a glance at the other just to gauge a reaction, but he was met with something completely unexpected. England was crying. It was motionless, no shaky breaths or audible sobs, but America couldn’t mistake the tears rolling down England’s face. 

“What? Is it that bad? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have told you,” Alfred started to blabber on about nonsense, and it was that that made Arthur angry.

“That bad? Of course it’s that bad! Did you not take this relationship seriously? Because I sure as hell did!” England started to break out into an angry sob, the kind someone gets when they are so hurt they can’t control it. “And what about not telling me? Were you just going to cheat on me the same way you cheated on Russia? Pull an ol’ switcharoo? Because I’ll have you know I’m smarter than that!” 

He continued to yell and America couldn’t help but be confused. Why was England so mad? He was just probably going to open up government a bit more. Not share all their resources, live together, and combine as one. No matter how much Russia insisted. America crept over to the bed and sat down next to England. He patted Arthur’s leg and tried to soothe him without angering him more. Arthur just looked up at him and sighed heavily.

“I knew I shouldn’t have fallen for such a pretty face. I was just going to get my heart destroyed again,” he mumbled out. 

“Woah, wait. Did you think I was breaking up with you? Because if so, I’m sorry, but you must be an idiot,” America couldn’t help the words falling out of his mouth because he just wanted to calm his lover down. The idiot comment earned a smack though.

“I beg your pardon?” England’s tears were starting to stop as shock replaced it. Apparently England had thought America was dumping him.

“Dude, there is no way on Earth I would dump the most wonderful, funny, attractive boyfriend in the universe to be swallowed up by a commie country.” Despite America’s lack of articulate wording, England got his point. In retrospect it did seem unlikely America would willingly leave England to date his archnemesis. “Man, sorry if i made it seem that way, but for real, Trump wants me to start discussing more with Russia and not just posting memes about him online. I was kind of afraid you would be super angry at me since I know you hate him.” America scooted closer to England and held his hand, looking for a source of comfort. England shifted himself up in response and sat next to America with his head on his shoulder.

“Well, now I am kind of angry, but not at you,” he took a pause. “I’m not sure who, but I think it’s 50-50 between Trump and Russia,” he blurted, which earned a laugh from Alfred.

* * *

 

It couldn’t get any more awkward. Okay that was a lie, because it definitely did. America was seated directly across from Russia in total silence as they waited for their superiors to arrive. It was them in a room with service agents watching their every move. Granted the agents couldn’t do anything since the affairs of the personified nations was their own business, so god help whatever mortal got mixed up in it, but they still made America nervous about his own behavior. America, being the typical epitome of American manners, always strived to be the golden boy, the one who never broke rules or upset anyone’s feelings. Some nations on the other hand, didn’t care so much on how they were perceived by humans. They did as they pleased and crushed anyone who told them they couldn’t. Exhibit A: Russia. 

America couldn’t help but recall the one time Russia insisted they get in a little makeout session before anyone showed up to the meeting. Right in front of the guards. He had no shame and America couldn’t say no. It was extremely embarrassing and he was so glad England never made him do anything like that. Speaking of, his current lover was just outside the giant double doors, awaiting in case anything happened. America stared longingly at the doors, hoping any second England would come rushing to his side, declaring what a hero he was and thanking him for being the best boyfr-

“He’s kind of pathetic don’t you think?” Russia commented, thus rudely interrupting America’s fantasy. Alfred turned to him with a cold look to mimic how little he cared about carrying a conversation with the other.

“Are you talking about Trump? Because if so I agree,” America responded. America knew full well they were not talking about Trump. No, he knew the topic was shifting to a certain grumpy brit. Russia knew this as well and didn’t waste time playing games.

“Don’t play dumb with me, America. You know he isn’t good for you. He could never please you like I did.” America jumped when he felt a large cold hand touch his and pulled away. His body was drained of any confidence he had as he considered his options. He could run out to England and demand they leave. They could run away to a secluded island and live out their lives together in happiness. If only. 

“No, Russia. You are the one who isn’t good for me. You hurt me and didn’t even feel sorry. England at least has compassion and cares about my well being-” America was cut off by a slam on the table. 

“Bullshit. All that he cares about is using you for resources since he knows he’s a dying empire. Without you he would shrivel up and die like the old country he is. He’s clinging onto what little love you still have for him until he can claim your land again. Me on the other hand, I would never do that to you,” Russia smirked at America and he couldn’t help but feel his stomach go empty. Yeah sure, America has heard this all before, that England is just using him. Just holding onto what little life he has left and America is the enabler, but he knows it’s not true. There’s no way England would try and claim America again because it just didn’t make sense. All the kisses and ‘I love you’s couldn’t have been nothing. Could it. No, because unlike Russia England has supplied something more.

“Yeah well, at least he loves me.” Silence filled the room once again. Russia must’ve not had a comeback because it was true. Russia never loved America, he couldn’t have. “I would give up every last one of my states if it meant England would be mine forever, but with you, I never felt that way.” That hit hard. America could feel it. After the words left his mouth he knew it would hurt. And he was glad.

“Your superiors are on their way down the hall,” one of the agents informed them, and it hit America how much he had just said in front of them. He sunk down in his seat to try and hide from the embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

“How did it go?” England shot up from where he was sitting as soon as America left the meeting room. He was at his side in a matter of seconds holding his hand. America smiled at England remembering what made him fall in love with the other in the first place. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“It went fine,” he mumbled into his shoulder, continuing to envelope the other. England was tentative at first but hugged back.

“America, we’re in a government building, stop,” England pleaded, embarrassed to be showing affection in front of their colleagues. America knew he didn’t really want him to stop though, he was just hiding his emotions like the typical England he was.

“Sorry, I just really needed a hug,” America let him go and smoothed out his suit. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Trump was waltzing over to him. He was not excited as it was most likely to join the conversation and say something rude, but instead Trump leaned into his ear.

“You know, I think that Russia is right, this geezer is using you, you see he can’t even show affection,” was all that was said before Trump vanished. America stared blankly off into space as he processed the words. He suddenly couldn’t help but feel everyone around him was teamed up against him. 

“You don’t believe that do you?” America broke his stare at the wall to look at England’s cold face. It was pulled noticeably into a large frown and an accusing stare at him. He must’ve heard. “I’m serious America. You don’t believe I would use you, right?” America grabbed England’s hands and gave him a soft look.

“Of course not. There’s no way you’d do that, I know it.” America stared longingly into England’s eyes for only a fraction of a second before England pulled away entirely. Confused America asked, “Are you okay?”

“It’s just that… I should tell you something.” England stuttered out. His voice sounded shaky and uncertain. “I’ve kinda heard those rumors for awhile and, well, you know back in June with the whole Brexit thing,” he paused and finally looked back at America. “I did it on purpose.” silence. America soaked in the information and tried to process it, but nothing made sense. What possible situation would call for England to practically commit National suicide? When America shot him his ‘what?’ face England proceeded to explain more.

“I was so afraid everyone in Europe thought I was using you, and them, to conquer the world again. I started to distance myself. I cut myself off from everyone to show I could live on my own and I just-I just felt lost.” England sounded on the brink of tears and America drew closer to touch his hair. “I didn’t know what to do and the Brexit thing seemed logical at the time but now everyone is leaving, maybe including Scotland, and I’ve never felt more alone,” England’s voice broke and he started to cry a little. America hugged him close to his chest and ran his fingers through the other’s hair while shushing him. 

“Oh Iggy. Please don’t cry, it shatters my heart everytime. It’ll be fine because I promise I won’t ever leave you again. No way. You’ll still always have me” America tried to calm the other and prevent a mental breakdown in public. He could feel England clench onto his shirt and tears splash onto him. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the tears from England’s eyes with it. “Hey, look at me,” America took his chin and forced him to look up. “I love you so much, with every bit of my land, and I will never let you be alone. We will figure this out together.” England smiled and leaned up to kiss him, not seeming to care so much of where they were anymore. 

“See, I told you America. He’s pathetic,” A heavily russian accent came from behind him and he couldn’t help but feel rage boil in him. America whipped his body around to take on the Russian fully.

“You know what? I’m gettin’ real tired of your shit, okay? Why don’t you stay out of my life from now on because I sure as hell don’t need you in it.” America shouted. The congressmen in the room with them started to take notice and turn to see the action. 

“Geez, as sensitive as ever my little America. I forgot how cute you looked when you got defensive.” Russia chuckled out while drawing nearer. 

“Hey, fuck off Commie! I’m not yours and I’m not here for you to shove your unresolved sexual tension on. Honestly, I’m sick and tired of it, you’re constantly trying to get in my pants again and I’m trying to figure out what will get it through your head I’m not interested in getting fucked over again!” America was finally letting loose all the anger he had pent up, what with the election, Russia, his relationship, and everything going on, he had had enough. 

“Well, from where I stand it seems you are already getting screwed over by someone else,” Russia smugly replied while pointing at the Englishman behind America. “He’s a greater mastermind than I thought. I got what I wanted from you out of sheer fear but it looks as if he’s gotten more by tricking you into falling in love.” America was done. With one swift motion a punch was landed on the Russians jaw, effectively knocking him back a few steps.

“I thought we already went over this. So what if I’m in love? I don’t give a shit what I lose as long as I have him. When will you understand that I’m not just in this world to be a superpower? I have greater things to accomplish,” America inched closer, ready to land another punch if needed when England started to pull at his arm.

“America, you should stop. He’s not going to do anything.” England pleaded. America turned to look as his boyfriend’s concerned face. “He’s not going to hurt you because if he does that means your alliance is done for, so let’s just go.” America let his guard down and backed away. He cast a glance over the whole room and noticed no one had moved a muscle since the altercation started. Another prime example of the mortals staying out of their affairs. He scoffed and turned back around to England.

“Sorry for making a scene,” he apologized to his lover in a softer voice. “We should get out of here because we only have a few days left before you leave.” with a nod of his head, England and America were out of the room, and soon out of the building, but America was not yet out of the dog house.

* * *

 

“Did you really mean it?” England questioned in the silence of their bedroom. He ran circles over America’s body with one hand and played with his boyfriend’s fingers with the other. America smiled at how much he loved this version of Arthur. The one who is on the brink of sleep because he was always the most honest about what he was thinking. “When you told Russia that you were in love with me and would give everything up, you didn’t really mean that?” England looked up at baby blue eyes.

Alfred chuckled, “What are you coming after my money now? Because I’ve got some bad news for you in that department.” Arthur laughed with him too and afterwards kept the smile on his face. Another reason America loved this Arthur, because he smiled much more. 

“No, it’s just that, I never would’ve expected that from you. You always seemed so concerned with work that, if you had to give it up for me, I’m sure you’d go crazy.” England stopped tracing the circles and focused more on inspecting each and every one of America’s fingers. 

“Well, I’m only so concerned because I wanna make sure I can give you the best life by ensuring my country stays alive for a long time. And you and I both know I’ve made some questionable choices to get me in the dump I am now, so I’m trying to fix it.” He smiled at England’s nimble hand, weaving in and out of his own. “I’m worried about losing you, but I’m also equally worried about you losing me.” England froze at that and America knew he had hit a chord. 

“I never thought of that. I forgot that you’re not indestructible,” He mumbled out. “Thank you. Thank you for being so considerate of me. I don’t deserve you.” America moved to wrap his arms around England and prepare for sleep.

“But on the contrary, I have no idea what I did to deserve you in my life, so consider this making up for that,” he whispered in England’s ear, and felt a smile creep on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at it again with another chapter of way too much fluff and way too much drama! I don't even know if anyone is enjoying reading this, but I'm enjoying writing it. For some reason this is really easy for me to come to and write down another chapter than it is for any of my other more serious works. Hopefully you are enjoying the story and the plot though!  
> In this chapter I decided to give some backstory on England and America's relationship, so that's why it skips to the part of him asking Arthur out and then to their first fight.

Weeks went by of pointless meetings and tense confrontations all the while Trump was having a field day before his inauguration. America was stuck with paperwork and stress while his soon to be boss did rounds speaking about his victory. And soon to be America’s defeat. In an effort to get more work done, as well as mentally prepare himself, Alfred had sent England back home to get back to his own work. He had already taken so much time off to support his lover, but Arthur really needed to go sustain his own country first. It killed America to be away from England this long, but he knew it had to be done if he was to ever accomplish anything.

It was during this time though that he ended up having another visitor, and quite unexpected if he might add. The character had showed up when America was in the middle of fixing a bunch of papers Biden had filled out incorrectly, and scared him out of his focused mind by slamming a newspaper on the table. Alfred looked at the paper, and recognized it as one of the more well known ones in his states, before identifying the intruder. He let out a sigh of relief when it was just Canada and not his arch-nemesis back to get revenge for the previous punch.

“Dude, you can’t scare me like that,” Alfred breathed before returning to the paperwork. Canada pulled a frown at just being swept to the side like that and slammed another paper down on the table. This one was different from the first and seemed to be from the New England area. This time America actually read the main headline on it and was immediately intrigued. Picking up the paper and unfolding it to see the full article, he felt his mood go sour. It read, “Russian Interference in Presidential Election?” is bold letters.

“I’m serious Alfred, you might want to read these. I was surprised when you didn’t call anyone to talk about it, especially Arthur, because there are tons of papers with headlines just like this,” Canada made a motion the the stack still left under his arm, thus proving that, in fact, it was a hot topic at the moment.

“I guess I just didn’t notice. I’ve been so swamped with work I haven’t seen the news in about a week,” America absentmindedly read one of the articles and pulled out the key points. The conclusion he came to was simple, Russia had gotten involved to get closer to America. He didn’t know why, if it was to get back at him for Alfred’s betrayal or to manipulate him so they got back together, but he knew there wasn’t a good reason for it. He then took a minute to process everything else. England is probably worried sick about him, and that explained why he had a dozen missed calls after a cluster of meetings. He dropped the newspaper back onto the table and leaned far back in his chair.

“America, I’m really worried for you. I feel like you’re indirectly getting yourself into trouble again-” America held his hand up to stop Canada from going any further. His neighbor country seemed to be confused as America wasn’t the one making the decisions at the moment. He had no control on what was happening and there wasn’t much to do about it. Then it hit him that most likely every other country in the world thought the same thing. 

“Dude, it wasn’t my bright idea to go crawling back to my ex all while hiring a cheeto to be my boss,” he said flatly. Canada stared back expecting him to elaborate. “It was Trump’s idea to work with Russia, and I have a feeling the whole thing stems back to him. He must’ve convinced Putin to talk to Trump or somebody and created this whole plan to take me over.” America speculated wildly as he threw his hands around in exasperation.

“Alfred, I don’t want to seem unsupportive of you, but couldn’t you just talk to your new boss? I know sometimes you don’t think of certain easier options, but honestly I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.” America glared at him at his condescending tone before leaning forward.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not a complete moron, dude. I know how to run my own country. And as a matter of fact, I did talk to him and he refuses to listen. Even ask Arthur. The guy is completely rude and arrogant. As for Russia, you know what the dude is capable of.” America’s face was stone and not having anymore hits to his self esteem. Canada took note of the atmosphere’s change, and sat down firmly at the table.

“Okay, but you have a history of basically self destructing your own economy, as well as country. Do I need to bring up the depression again? Or the many recessions you have had?” Canada argued back. He folded his hands and rested his chin atop them. 

“Every country goes through shit like that! Are you trying to say that you think I’ just acting out? I’m not a teenager anymore, I know what I’m doing,” he bit back. Never before had Canada gotten him so worked up like this. What was wrong with him today?

“Do you really? Because it doesn’t seem like it! You know, you’re acting a lot like you did when the Civil War was coming around.” That jab hurt America, real bad. That was a part of his past he was trying to bury because he wasn’t himself then. Mostly because the South was becoming a second personality to him, and it wasn’t a good one. It’s very common for a country to develop personality disorders during times of stress or big change, and it made America scared to think it might happen again. Alfred pulled back a little and buried his head in his hands.

“Oh god, you might be right,” he mumbled. Canada softened and let out a sigh. “I don’t want to form another part of me because I’m afraid of what it might do to Arthur. I said some real shit things to England during the Civil War because I thought I could do what I want since he didn’t want to have to deal in my affairs.” America complained as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I remember when he said to me he wasn’t going to support either the Union or the Confederacy I realized I was truly free. He didn’t care what I did, because in his book I had already told him to stay out of my life with the revolution.” He paused and stared numbly at the wooden table. “Do you think he would say the same if my country broke out in war again?” The question was more aimed at no one, but Canada piped up anyway.

“I think he would.” America felt another jab into his chest. It hurt more than the other one, and lasted longer. “But only because he would say that he trusted you to make the right decision in the end and would love you either way.” Tears pooled in America’s eyes as he knew that Canada was spot on. That was a typical England response. To love Alfred unconditionally and accept him no matter what. America rubbed the back of his hand on his cheek and pulled out his handkerchief to properly wiped the tears away. “Are you okay America?” Canada had asked sincerely.

“God, yeah, I just-” He paused to let out a heavy breath. “I love him so much, I’m so worried about disappointing him.” America put his glasses back on made an effort to make it look like he wasn’t crying. Canada placed his hand on America’s in a comforting way.

“America, in my years of watching you two, It’s sad to say that I’m afraid there is no way possible you could ever disappoint him.”

* * *

 

“Will you do the honor of maybe possibly taking into consideration accepting my offer of maybe sort of going out,” America struggled to find the words, or he was just stalling as long as possible to ask the question, but when the words finally fell out he felt vulnerable. The first time he had ever felt like this in a long time. It was finally time for America to make his move. He got permission to engage in a relationship with another country and he immediately booked a flight to England. He bought a case of England’s favorite tea, dozens of roses, and was ready to ask out his long time crush on the most romantic day of the year. It was bound to work. His hands trembled as he clenched the bouquet of roses in his grip. He barely took note of England’s face as it went from confused to surprised to embarrassed. It took a minute before he finally said something.

“What are we schoolgirls,” England had scoffed under his breath with amusement. America lightened up a bit at the joke, but was still tense as he awaited the answer. England stood smiling to himself before he looked up at America, who so happened to be biting his lip in an enticing way. Arthur made his way closer to the other and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Yes, of course,” he whispered before closing the distance. America didn’t know what to do and settled for dropping the roses and resting his hands on England’s hips. They pulled away and that’s when America realized he had been holding his breath.

“Uh, yeah,” Alfred so intelligently stuttered and they both shared a laugh. He would never forget the genuine smile on England’s face after that. It was pure and gave Alfred a new reason to live life, just to see Arthur’s smile.

* * *

 

The angry tears stung England’s eyes as he held back from throwing something at his so called ‘boyfriend’. He wanted to cry but at the same time didn’t want to look weak in front of the younger nation.

“I can’t believe you! What the fuck is wrong with you?” he shouted through a cracked voice. America made way to try and comfort the other, but England pulled away and forcefully walked to the other side of the room. America wouldn’t forget the face of disgust England had when he did that. It burned him inside and out to see that look aimed towards him. Sure he’d seen something similar to that during meetings when France would be getting too annoying for Arthur to handle, but this was different. This was pure disgust and gave Alfred’s heart a beating. To see someone he loved so much look at him like that was enough to make Alfred crash his own economy into a literal depression.

“Arthur, please listen to me, it’s different than that,” America felt himself start to cry too. Almost break into an all out sob as he knew what was inevitably going to happen next.

“Why should I listen to a cheater, huh? You lie enough as it is that I’m sure whatever is going to come out of your mouth now will also be false,” he stated. America did in fact lie to England, and there was no denying that, but there was more to it. 

“It wasn’t entirely a lie though! I was just leaving out some facts,” Alfred tried to defend himself but Arthur wasn’t having it. 

“Oh shove it! Why don’t you go run to your boyfriend Russia. I’m sure he gets off on the shit you say since he’s so keen on spreading misinformation,” England shot back. America had to almost take a step back to remember how they had gotten here to fighting at 1 in the morning in their pajamas. A few minutes ago England was more than happy to see America, kissing up on his lover and insisting they get to their ‘bedroom activities’, but now they were doing the opposite.

“He’s not my boyfriend! You are!” America was slightly afraid to say the second part, as he knew this would segway into their break up, but knew they had to discuss it. And he wasn’t giving up without a fight.

“I’m not so sure about that anymore,” England sighed as he stared at the ground. He started to come down from his rage and fell deeper down into a depression. “Why would you do it though? I mean, I expect that from someone like France, but you? I thought you loved me,” he spoke to the floor rather than America as it hurt to look at the other.

“England, I know it was wrong, but I didn’t cheat on you. In all technicality I cheated on him with you.” America pleaded for England to hear his words and to understand what he was trying to say, but feared it really was the end.

“That doesn’t mean anything. You still hung out with him. You still went over to his house. You still did god knows what you guys did as if it was still a relationship.” England knew better than to fall for his words again. He did it once back years ago, and he just did it a second time. He could only wonder when the third time would happen. 

“We’re at war.” America stated. England looked up to see America’s expressionless face. “After I asked you out I still talked to him, but that was all. I refused to see him unless it was for meetings and whenever he pulled a move on me I rejected him. I didn’t want to actually cheat on you and I wasn’t allowed to break up with him since there was already so much tension anyway after the World War we just had, but Truman said I could have more freedom to do what I want without being regulated.” There was a pause as he tried to gauge Arthur’s reaction. He decided it was safe to continue. 

“So yeah, I asked you out because the timing seemed perfect. We were on speaking terms again and I was so worried I would miss my chance to finally be happy, so I went for it. I know I should’ve waited until I ended things with Russia, but who knows how long that would’ve taken. I didn’t know if I’d ever be allowed to dump him. So I figured it was better to be dating the love of my life in secret while putting up a front with him in public than to be miserable and lonely because I missed my chance to be with you.” America finished with a huff and clenched his fists in fear of some loud retaliation. It didn’t come though.

“You’re in love with me?” England’s voice was soft and his eyes were full of hope and astonishment, as if the fact that anyone would ever love him would be ridiculous. 

“Have been forever. And how could I not be? You’re absolutely everything I adore about the world in one nation.” America admitted. “And I’m not just trying to be sweet or sugar coat things. If I’m being honest, I’ve been in love with you since a while before the revolutionary war. That’s why I wanted my freedom.” England clutched at his chest as if he couldn’t breathe, and it was probably true for his throat had closed up from holding back all his tears.

“Alfred F. Jones, I swear to god if you are lying to me right now I will steal all of your land back,” England joked. Well, only half joked. America gave him a warm smile and approached England. He held out his hand and Arthur reluctantly took it. He then slowly pulled the island nation closer to hold him. When they made eye contact again, England smiled back. The same genuine smile from their first kiss.

“I would gladly give you all my land if it meant I could still have you,” America doted. England chuckled a little and then loosened himself from America’s grip to lay down on their bed.

“I’m sorry, Alfred. I didn’t give you a chance to explain,” Arthur apologized. He ran his hand absentmindedly over the sheets. “I just didn’t want to believe you had hurt me again so I tried to pull myself away.” America made his way over to his side of the bed and laid down next to him, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

“I get it. What I did was terrible and I should’ve told you sooner, like when I asked you out,” he snorted. Arthur let out a heavy sigh and let his whole body finally relax against the bed. A sign of agreement.

“As long as there are no more surprises like that then I can actually say that with confidence.”

“Say what?” America inquired, thinking he had missed a part of their conversation somewhere. Arthur looked up into his eyes and rested a hand on his lover’s face.

“I’m in love with you too Alfred.”

* * *

 

Every time Alfred heard those words he felt himself falling in love all over again. He felt the way he did when he first realized he saw England as something more. He felt the way he did when he realized his feelings were so strong. He felt the way he did when he first asked Arthur out, and every time after that. Whether it was in person or even over the phone, as it was now, America’s one true weakness was hearing England tell him ‘I love you’.

“I love you too Arthur,” America said back to the receiver. It wasn’t just the words, it was the way they were said. With so much sincerity and hope, how could he not believe it?

“Alfred, I feel I should repeat it.” Arthur said bluntly. America thought he was just wanting to exchange their confessions again, but apparently not. “When I say I love you I don’t just mean it like they do on the generic cards you see in a drug store, I’m really serious about us.” There was a pause as England waited for a response, but America was too distracted by listening to his boyfriend’s perfect English accent over the phone, that he kind of forgot. “Alfred, are you even listening to me?” Arthur demanded, not necessarily angry.

“Yes, actually that’s the issue, I’m listening too well,” America chuckled back and he heard England give a small laugh of his.

“I understand how much you enjoy my accent, but control yourself,” England mocked playfully over the phone. America could tell even over the phone that the other was smiling just as much as he was, and that proved that, no matter how far apart, they still enjoyed each others company.

“Okay, Okay. I get it, I’m really listening now,” he assured Arthur and made a real effort to do what he said.

“Okay, well, where do you think this is going?” England reluctantly asked. America searched his brain as he had to do many times in conversation to figure out what England was on about. Lots of times he had zoned out during an important part of the conversation and that’s why he missed things, but now wasn’t one of those times. After a pause England clarified. “I mean us. It seems we’re really serious, but that could just be my imagination. I want to make sure you feel the same.” America froze because here was the love of his life, everything he had ever wanted, telling him he felt exactly the same way.

“Waitdoesthatmeanyou’reinlovewithme?” America rushed out as he gripped the phone tighter. There was a pause and that’s when he started to feel doubt about the whole situation. And he felt even more doubt when he heard England’s rapturous laughter on the other end.

“How many times do I have to say that I love you for you to understand?” England asked still in the wake of his amusement. America didn’t care how many times he said it because it was different.

“Yeah I know you love me. Lots of people love each other. But my question was are you in love with me? Because I absolutely adore you and every bit of you.” Alfred tried to explain. He could’ve swore he heard England choke or gasp or something, because suddenly there was a silence over the phone again. It lasted longer than usual, but he heard shuffling and the other spoke up.

“I’m sorry America that was my superior, I’m going to have to let you go,” England informed. America felt panicked all of a sudden as he hadn’t gotten his answer to his question. He tried to ask England again and get a response, but he was left with a final goodbye. “I’m sorry, but my superior needs to talk to me about your country for some reason. I promise I’ll call back later,” and then he hung up. 

* * *

  
He didn’t call back later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven't posted, it's just kind of hard to update this. Since it's based on real events and with what is happening in the current presidency, I have to wait for things to happen and then develop the story from there. It also is taking some time to work out the plot with what is happening with America and England so it works (believe me I went through so many different ideas for where it could go this chapter before I finally settled on this). I hope you enjoy it though and forgive me for not posting as often! Just know this isn't dead and I'm ready to throw you all some sad political angst!  
> [things to keep in mind]  
> This is taking place right about now (kinda between May and June-ish I'm guessing) it spans over a few months

It hadn’t even been a week and they were back together again, in the flesh, eye to eye, and America had thought he would feel overjoyed when he saw England again. He was not. He was actually a bit scared if he admitted it. He knew what England’s boss needed to talk to him about, and he knew that meant no good solution was to come. But here he was staring lockjaw as his boyfriend stood confidently in his path with an angry look on his face, because America would’ve never guessed he’d fly all the way back over just to scold him. Actually, never mind, he could recall his colonial days where Arthur had done exactly that, but they had phones now!

America continued to be frozen in his spot as he waited for either England or the senator he was talking to after the meeting to move. He figured one of them had to do something soon, so he just waited until finally the senator handed Alfred the paperwork they were going over, patted him on the back and left.

“Oh, I’m sorry you don’t have to leave we can still discuss this,” America tried to call after him, but he just waved his hand in the air and called back to him.

“No, it’s fine, you’re a busy guy, and I can tell you’re probably in some tough shit right now because my wife gives me the same look when I’ve been out drinking too long,” the senator chuckled to himself and continued on his way. Alfred sighed and turned to Arthur again, who had yet to move a muscle. He tried to start out by saying sorry, or something along the lines, but Arthur interrupted him.

“Office. Now.” his boyfriend demanded. America obliged and followed the shorter man to his office, which was seated in a random cluster of other government workers. America seriously believed in equal opportunity, so he said it would only be fair if he also worked on the same floor as everyone else. When he walked in, America fell into his chair with a sigh and watched as England closed the door behind them. Then all hell broke loose.

“WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!” England screeched. America gripped the arm rests until his knuckles were white because he had never seen England this upset. Or maybe he had, but it felt so real right now

“Do you think you could elaborate?” America asked. He had done a lot of dumb stuff in his time, so it was in Arthur’s best interest to get straight to the point. Granted America did know what they were talking about, he just didn’t want to acknowledge it yet.

“You let yourself get infiltrated by the enemy!” England continued to yell, but noticeably quieter as they were in a working facility. “Or, let me guess, you purposely let it happen because you were enjoying yourself some Russian on the side to your English?” Arthur was very good at coming up with insults towards Alfred when they fought, no matter how insane they are.

“Woah, England, I think you need to calm down,” America soothed, but it came off more condescending and snarky. “I thought we went over this? I would never cheat on you-” Arthur slammed his fist on Alfred’s desk.

“Bullshit! I’m done listening to lies Alfred. You don’t tell me anything that happens in your life and just expect me to play catch up. Well, I’m done. If can’t make room to include me in your decisions, like we  _ agreed _ , Then we’re through.” Silence hung in the air as America tried to absorb all that had just happened. He was stunned as he grasped the idea that England wanted to break up. And who knows for how long? Probably forever. Forever sounded reasonable. Well, to America’s shocked mind it sounded reasonable. 

He was frozen in place as England bore holes into him and awaited a response. He gulped and laid his hands flat on his desk and tried to think up a rational decision. None came. It seemed final. Arthur was leaving him and he could do nothing. He felt tears prick his eyes and he forced himself to hold them back, since he didn’t want England’s pity.

“I don’t know what to say, Arthur,” he breathed out. His voice sounded strained and he could’ve sworn he saw Arthur’s determined attitude falter a bit. “I’ve always told you the truth, but I guess things are too crazy around here right now,” he forced himself to continue on. “If you really wanna break up I understand you have reason, but…” he trailed off and couldn’t bring it upon himself to finish. He knew Arthur got the idea. England now wore a look of concerned sadness. He didn’t want to break up either, but it seemed too difficult.

“Alfred, I understand, but it’s just too hard to go on like this. I really love you, but it seems that now just isn’t the time.” That stung Alfred. The tears started to come like a waterfall now and he couldn’t stop them. He was losing the love of his life. He didn’t dare look at the other’s face because he knew it would’ve matched his, so he settled for staring intently at his folded hands. 

There wasn’t much left to say at that point, so he settled for what he could muster. “I’m sorry”. After that England took his leave and left America to cry his heart out. It hurt so much and felt like someone was wringing his heart for all it was worth, until there was no more left to give. He didn’t end up doing anymore work for that day, or for that week, because every word and letter and person and speech reminded him of something he had lost.

 

* * *

It had been several months since they had that conversation. At first America didn’t work on anything and cried 90% of the time, but after awhile he buried himself in paperwork to distract him from his sadness. He couldn’t come to terms with what had happened yet. The other side of his bed felt emptier than usual and he didn’t have to rush to the store as often to stock up on tea. His life changed a lot more than he expected after England left. 

Colleagues tried to convince him it was for the better. That now he could focus on work more and not deal with the old ‘ball and chain’, but to America, England was more like wings than a ball and chain. Other countries would console him and tell him things would get better and that England just needed time to cool off because they knew what a tight bond the two had. Nothing made him feel better though.

On top of all that Trump was making demand after policy after law without any consideration for other people. There was the repeal of a transgender bathroom policy, the bombing of Syria, and not to mention the torpedoing of the country into World War III. Truthfully, America didn’t have a say in anything anymore. He told his superior that these wouldn’t be the wisest of decisions, but he’d just be shut down. Now, instead of guiding the president, America’s new job was filling out the paperwork the rest of Trump’s new staff neglected to do. Occasionally he would go to meetings in place of the President and pass the information on, but everything just felt pointless.

It was on this particular day though that America was running back and forth to try and turn all his paperwork in on time. He was sticking folders and packets into mailboxes when he glanced over into the office across from the mailroom and saw Trump and Pence arguing. At least he assumed they were arguing by the angry look on Pence’s face and how Trump was waving his arms around. America couldn’t help but blame his curiosity as he quickly shoved the rest of the mail into their (hopefully) correct slots and walked towards the office to grab a listen.

“I just don’t understand why I have to,” Pence argued childishly. Trump sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Because we don’t have anybody else to go with him to the meeting, okay? Believe me if I could find somebody to go to the meeting with him tonight, I would, but today we’re really busy getting ready for that important dinner and press conference, so you have to do it.” Trump argued back.

“Why can’t he go alone? You know how I feel about him already in this office building, infecting everyone around him with his dirty homo hands,” Pence spat, disgusted with his own description. It took America a second to realize that Pence was talking about him and his ‘dirty homo hands’. He felt embarrassed and ashamed all of a sudden that that was how he was viewed.

“We need a real representative there and not just some kid posing as an intern. If you go it will seem legit, like we mean business.” Trump glazed over the gay comment and continue to argue.

“Yeah, well I guess you know business, huh,” Pence commented. “Fine, but I won’t enjoy it. The kid may be gay, but he’s not entitled to anything from me-” he was suddenly stopped by Trump setting his hand on his shoulder. Pence looked up and saw Trump looking at the doorway at where America stood, face flushed red and a sad look on his face. Never before had he been so insulted or degraded.

“Hello, America.” A tense silence weighed down the room. “How long have you been standing there?”

* * *

America knew it was a bad idea. It was actually the worst idea he’s had in decades, but he didn’t know where else to turn. France would just pity him, Japan would give him advice in old proverbs, and Canada would be disappointed in his decisions, so that’s why he was trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell of England’s house. Putting it off two days into his trip to the U.K.. He had told Trump it was for business and not to crawl back to his ex-lover, which was only half true. He wasn’t there for business, but for advice. 

At some point he must have happened to connect to the doorbell, or was noticed standing suspiciously on the front porch, because the door had been reluctantly opened and revealed the shorter man. America’s heart dropped to his stomach because he was as beautiful as ever. His hair was scruffy meaning he had been asleep recently and he was wearing more casual clothes than his usual business attire. It was how he loved England most.

“America?” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement of disbelief that it took the American 6 months to finally work up the courage to visit. It also stung the other country hard in the chest. He was always referred to as Alfred, Love, Dear, and even on occasion, Alfie, but never by the generic name used by those not close to him. It showed he wasn’t close to him anymore.

“Hi, sorry, how’s it going?” America tried to keep conversation, but the look on England’s face told him that whatever conversation they were going to have wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“You should leave.” The English man went to shut the door, but America had carefully propped his foot in the doorway. Dismayed, England noticed and realized this wasn’t going to be easy, because whenever America came to visit, he pulled the same move when he wanted to stay the week without asking first. “I’m serious, America. I don’t want to talk about whatever it is you want to talk about.”

“Oh yeah? What is it I want to talk about then smarty pants?” America cringed a bit at his lack of a better insult, but he wanted to take the moment to show England he wasn’t here to kiss his ass until he forgave him, that he wasn’t here just because he missed England. He was here for himself and that was it.

“Well, I’m sure it’s about our relationship,” England glared and almost choked on the last word. He also so desperately wanted to add on a ‘or lack thereof’, but he was afraid it might be too evil when he still felt a bit of remorse for the younger one. England second guessed himself though when a large smirk spread on the americans face.

“No, actually, I need some advice. You’re the only one I could think of that would give me real help,” America slowly became softer as the moment passed, realizing the real reason he was here and that it wasn't the time to be full of it when he needed genuine advice. There was a second of reluctance on England’s part before the let go of the door and invited the other in.

“Let us go into the kitchen so I can brew some tea,” England directed. America followed and sat at the breakfast bar while England went behind the island counter and to the stove. As he was preparing by lighting up the stove and pulling out his favorite tea leaves, Arthur initiated conversation. “So what was it you needed advice on?”

“Well, it’s kind of awkward, but it’s about Trump and me being gay,” America so poorly started out. England dropped the tea box on the floor and turned to face the other.

“America, I swear to god if you are about to tell me about some weird sex fantasy you have with Trump I am going to kick you right out of my house for the next century,” England threatened. America clicked two and two in his head when he realized how stupid he had just sounded.

“Oh dear god no!” he faked retching right there and noticed the slightest grin touch England’s face. “No, it’s about how Trump hates that I’m gay. He makes me lie to politicians about my sexuality and stop being so ‘gay’.” he motioned with his hands to put air quotes around the last word. “It’s kind of weird and for some reason it makes me feel ashamed. I almost feel like he’s my dad who doesn’t accept me for who I am and is constantly trying to make me not gay.” It was strange to say it out loud, but once he did America was sure that is exactly what is was.

“Well nobody can make you straight,” England tried to reassure while waiting for the water to boil. He rested with his elbows on the island and his head in his hands, watching America.

“Yeah, okay, tell that to all the dates he’s been making me go on.” Instant regret filled America from head to toe. That is not something you just casually bring up in conversation with your ex. Definitely not. An instant mood changer. England stood up straight with an upset look on his face as the kettle started to whistle. He paused and waited a second before walking over to the stove.

“So you’ve been on dates?” England grit through his teeth. America noticed how sweaty he had become.

“Well, yeah, but not real ones. They’re all with girls. Mortals, in fact. So nothing would happen.” It hadn’t been a lie. Trump had been setting America up with women he knew from fancy luncheons and extravagant parties. They were old much older than the fake age he used, and they all had been married at least once. England didn't say anything for a minute as he waited for the tea leaves to steep. “It’s just really uncomfortable. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to keep going on the dates, nor do I want to keep lying about my sexuality and who I am.”

“Then don’t,” England interrupted. America scoffed at the unhelpful comment.

“Yeah, okay, but it’s not that easy-” America was going to continue when England turned around and interrupted again.

“Why don't you just talk to Pence about it? There are other people besides nations you know.” He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. England brushed away America’s problems as if they were just flecks of dust in his own life. In reality, they probably were at this point.

“You don’t understand, he’s also a big part of the problem. You really don’t read the news do you?” America asked but England must have received it as a rhetorical one because he just shrugged his shoulders. “Arthur, the man wants to electrocute gay people for god’s sake. He’ll have probably sent me to the electric chair by the end of this year, or sooner if he becomes president.” England bristled at the mention of his human name, and America realized his slip, but didn’t bother to correct it or even care. He wasn’t going to tip toe around him right now. The comment did affect Arthur though, as he turned to the kitchen counter and began to pour himself a cup of tea, begging for a reason to not look at America or he would smash his face in.

“I guess I just don’t understand why, out of all the people in the world, you came to me, especially considering what terms we are on at the moment,” England bit out a bit too angrily. He all but slammed the kettle back into it’s place and clenched the counter with his white knuckles. It shouldn't have made him this angry, that America was here, because for a while this is what he had begged for. The American to run after him and ask for him back. To say he was sorry and he loved him so much and wouldn’t give that up for anything in the world. He knew that was irrational though, and now that he was here in England’s house asking for advice about why he was gay, mentioning the dates he’s been on, referring to him by the name he no longer trusted the other with, he couldn’t help but want to scream.

There was silence as America tried to come up with an answer. One that wouldn’t be an insult or snarky, but what he settled on still had a slight poison to it. “I don’t know. It’s just that you were always the one who was there for me and gave me sound advice. Advice that really worked, so I figured that even though you aren’t in love with me anymore you’d still be able to help, but I guess not.” England couldn’t decide on being angry or sad at the fact that America was insinuating he didn’t care about the other or that he wasn’t in love with him anymore. That wasn’t true, he still loved America with so much of his heart, it just hurt to much.

America, though, didn’t entirely mean what he had said. In his mind he knew England had to still care a little, but by the way he had been acting, America couldn’t help but believe he was over him. That he wanted nothing to do with him. That he would rather be drinking tea while reading instead of listening to his petty problems. Even if he didn’t believe it, he kept talking.

“I’m going to go, but I want you to know that while you may be over me, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left. Not for a second.” England heard movement and when he turned around a second later, every trace of his only love was gone.

 


End file.
